Runaway
by Diao Lover
Summary: When the Chief of Police offers Katherine protection from the outbreak and the chance to rescue her boyfriend Ben, she didn't imagine it turning out as having to narrowly avoid being turned into a stuffed trophy and having to traverse the dangerous outbreak. Can the beautiful Katherine overcome her privileged upbringing and save Ben? Or will her luck run out and perish in Raccoon?


"_I'll take you to meet your special someone..." Katherine Warren simply believed Irons' words._

_He was a gentleman and the chief of police after all, not to mention a good friend of her father, the mayor._

_However, after he'd lured her to the orphanage, he let the mask slip:_

"_Do you know, I think you may become my greatest work.' She fell into despair as she heard the words,_

_But fate was on her side. She took the jail cell keys from her would-be killer and made up her mine: I have to go. I have to rescue my love, Ben..._

Chief Iron giggled with glee as he prepared his embalming equipment, it had been easy to lure Katherine to him. Lucky the pig was pretty because she wasn't very smart, surely her boyfriend Ben would of warned her with all the dirt he had collected on him.

Katherine Warren, the mayors daughter, dressed in her little white playsuit with her gold jewellery and belt. Her long blonde hair in low pigtails was just starting to stir after being knocked out be the chief. How had she been so stupid?

His heavy footsteps grew louder as he grabbed a thin blade, mumbling some comments about her as he moved over to her. He smiled when he was that she was awake, moving one of his hands to pin her down.

"Its always better to hunt prey that's alive. It makes the reward so much sweeter." He cackled, his plump figure sweaty and gross. Katherine knew his mask must be slipping and he was revealing the psycho he had been all along.

Her eyes desperately looked around for something to protect her with, something she could use to get herself out of this mess. God, it all felt so desperate. Was there nothing else she could do?

Just as she was starting to lose hope and Irons brought the blade closer to her neck, something about one pierce and it'd all be over, she saw it. A glimmer of silver, a sharp edge. It was a knife, using her free arm to try and hold Irons at bay, something that just frustrated him as she grabbed the knife.

"You're going to be my best trophy yet! Everyone will want t-" Irons never got a chance to finish his sentence, as unpleasant Katherine knew it was going to be as she stabbed the knife right into his neck. Irons collapsed with a gasp, his blood spraying across the floor, eyes wide as he collapsed onto his back.

Katherine couldn't help but scream as she saw the lifeless body of Irons on the floor. Blood already pooling around his neck, she looked at her own hands in shock, she had just killed someone. Irons was dead. Katherine knew that could of been her and as guilty as she felt, a feeling of relief doubled that guilt.

"Ben.. I'm coming," Her eyes wandered to the jail keys dangling from Irons fingers, squatting down the blonde beauty grabbed them as well as all the equipment on the despicable man. How could her father ever be friends with a man like that? But she had to give it to him, he was good at keeping his crazy undercover.

She didn't look forward to making it back to the station and out of the city, all she had was a gun, a knife and a set of keys. Her chances were slim but she wasn't going to get let that decrease her morale. Katherine knew she couldn't accomplish this, if she could beat Brian, she could beat any of those monsters.

Just as she was about to leave the director's room, a note caught her eye as she skimmed over it. "Pale heads?" She wondered out loud, fear present. Zombies that could regenerate and survive weak weapons, just what she needed.

Creaking of the door echoed throughout the dimly lit hallway, as she slowly and quietly walked through, clutching the gun in her hands. Shambling, growling were the only sounds present in the deep red room.

Empty eyes turned to look at her as the zombie shambled closer to her, driven by a desire to feed. As she looked at the monster, she saw a resemblance to Irons. Possessed, crazy and murderous. Pointing the gun, she took a deep breath and fired.

Miss, another miss before finally clipping the arm. She let out a deep sigh, if she was going to survive, she might have to actually shoot the zombies. Thunder loudly sounded from outside as she could hear the rain starting to fall.

Great, rain, zombies and a stronger type of zombies. Couldn't the chief of tried to do this in the station where she didn't have to backtrack so far? The zombie got closer, Katherine let it before firing another shot.

Bang! Right in the head, the zombie fell and Katherine didn't check to see if it was gonna stay down as she ran to the end of the hallway, desperate to leave this odd orphanage.

Rasping on the door made her stop momentarily, as she took a few steps back consciously and reloaded her gun, the rasping turned to pounding and a white, contorted skinned zombie burst through.

It was one of those pale heads, she shot at it immediately. But it seemed to have no effect, she crept backwards as she shot after shot did nothing.

"Come on Katherine, think. What can you do?" She hyped herself as the dreaded monster got closer, an idea came to her finally as it was about to grab her. Ducking and running to the exit, she switched ammo.

Taking a breath before firing, her heart stopped for a moment before starting again when the monster finally fell after a shot from her high powered ammo. Cheering herself, she quickly left the room and went into the main room.

In the dark, she could see how actually creepy and scary the bright colours were. Hiding the real story behind youthful innocence, Katherine wondered how many of the orphans had been mistreated by Irons, had he done to them what he tried to do to her?

Distracted by the stuffed animals, the messy drawings and scattered notes. She failed to notice the pale head creeping up behind her, she would of been a snack for nearly a second time if it hadn't stepped on a discarded pencil and make a snapping noise.

Quickly turning around and firing a shot, the pale head limped towards her as it was shot in the leg. The muscles trying to pull themselves back together as the dark red infected tissues regenerated. Another shot to the stomach put it down for good as she used on Irons' keys to unlock the front door and get out.

A decaying mess of fur and limbs greeted her in the front yard as a infected dog was eating a man, the disturbing sounds of flesh pulling apart and being chewed on caused her to gag.

A tilt of the head, a low growl and rearing of the back legs was all the indications Katherine needed to know in order to realise the dog had heard her. Leaning back against the wall, she resided her handgun as the dog ran across the grass faster than any dogs she's ever seen in life.

Her heart thumped loudly as the dog skidded to the side, dodging her rain of bullets. One shot hit it, the dog stopped for a second, shrugged it off before running at her again.

Fangs made for her neck, the smell of death filled her nose as she closed her eyes and ducked. A yelp made her open them as she realised the dog had hit the wall and was stunned for a little moment, grabbing out her knife she quickly stabbed the dog in the head.

It whimpered before going limp, using both hands to pull the knife out and attach it to her belt. Before venturing out into the grass, quickly becoming soaked by the rain.

"If I knew my night was going to turn out like this, I would of dressed better." She mumbled before going past the rusted slide and going to a curiously placed vending machine, not that Katnerine was complaining when she grabbed a grenade hidden in it.

The brightly coloured gate with crazy animals drawn on that once made her smile at the thoughts of orphans having some king of home now revealed its true, ugly side as she opened it and exited it, locking it behind her in case any dogs or zombies decided to follow her.

Looking at her surroundings and all the city she'd have to pass through to get to to the station, she realised her path was blocked by crashed cars. The only way through was a bus.

Walking closer to the bus, her worst fear came true as groaning, moaning and shambling echoed through the city as an uncountable number of zombies fell out of the bus, white eyes and yellow teeth desperate for her.

Taking the pin out of the grenade and throwing it, she crouched down and covered her ears to avoid the ringing from the explosion. Her heart sank when it only eliminated half the zombies, some still walking towards her and some still crawling despite having no legs.

Running around them, dirty fingers just touching her hair as she entered the bus and slammed the door shut behind her to buy some time, a glimmer caught her eye. It was a flamethrower, grabbing it without even thinking twice she looked up just in time to see two pale heads cornering her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Screams mixed with the heavy rain and a gush if fire, she closed her eyes as she torched them, praying that fire would kill them. When the shrieking had stopped, she hesitantly opened her eyes to a pair of torched zombies.

Rushing to leave the bus, she frowned once more when cars blocked her path. Looking around quickly, the only way through was via the basketball courts. Opening the gate, she shrieked herself was a long, skinless clawed arm swung at her.

Barely stepping away in time she was greeted by the most terrifying, grotesque creature of them all. An exposed brain, a long and slimy tongue. Claws sharper than any knife she's ever seen.

But it had no eyes, quickly thinking on her feet, she threw a basketball and watched the creature chase after it. So it followed sound, she just had to be quiet and she could make it past this. Katherine wanted to avoid this creature at all costs, it seemed worse than whatever that pale head is.

Eyes following the end of the court, she realised the fence was locked and she didn't want to risk climbing over the fence and attracting the creature which just sliced the ball into pancakes. Quickly searching, she saw a leg less body with shiny metal. It was the key, tiptoeing over to the body and being over to grab the key from its waist.

"Help!" She screamed corpses grabbed her hand as the other monster quickly raced towards her as Katherine struggled to yank her arm out. Tripping over, as she tried to push the rotten teeth away with her foot as she continued to yank her arm, finally freeing it.

Quickly rolling to her feet, she moved just in time to see the long tongued lizard human thing decapitate the zombie with its claw. It's mouth was frozen open and it's glazed eyes still seemed to stare at her as the creature scrambled around trying to find it's intended target.

Bright blue eyes widened in fear and she knew that if she didn't start acting know, that would be her head rolling across the court. Throwing all caution to the wind, Katherine ran with a new found adrenaline as she raced to the other side of the court.

The beast hot on her heels as she raced to unlock the chain, wet and shaky hands fumbling with the key as it nearly slipped out of her grip several times. Claws scratched against the surface in a horrid, ear piercing sound as it got closer and closer.

Unlocking the gate and closing it behind her, she stumbled a few steps collapsing to her knees as she turns her head to see the licker claw the gate, leaving large gashes in it but otherwise getting distracted by the rain. Safe for now.

Her heart filled with joy as she could see the Raccoon City police department, she just had to go through the garage and she'd be reunited with Ben. Oh how she hoped Ben was ok and safe, maybe none of the creatures could get him behind bars.

As she crept around the corner, several zombies and a pale head started to spring back to life. She just had to get past them to the gate and she'd be ever so closer to her destination. Limps reached for her as she ducked and weaved through the crowd of zombies.

Looking behind for just a moment would prove to be a fatal mistake as a pale head seized the opportunity to grab her. The two tumbled to the floor, wrestling among each other as they tried to gain control.

Katherine's pink lips contorted and twisted in fear as the pale head's stretched mouth moved closer to her neck. The groans and moans grew louder behind her as she took a risk, moving one of her hands to reach for her knife, the head moved closer to her neck.

Teeth snapping closer and closer before shrieking and flinching when a knife was driven through its neck, but Katherine could see that it was already starting to regenerate as she hastily pulled the knife out and rushed to her feet.

Running to the gate, opening it and slamming it shut as she looked at all the blocked pathways and the clanging on the gate behind her as she raced to the dumpster and climbed over it just as the zombies broke through.

Confused groans and random shuffling indicated that they had lost scent of her as Katherine ran up the balcony, being careful not to slip.

"No... How many more are there." She frowns as two pale heads block her pathway, shooting one with her high powered ammo to put it down and torching the other one as a zombie dog broke through the fire and almost sank its teeth into her neck.

Taking a chance as she fires her flamethrower, making the dog yelp and sending it a few steps back she rushes to the end of the balcony, down the stairs and through the gate. Avoiding the enemies in her path.

"Almost there." Katherine tells herself as she can see the parking lot for the R.P.D, seeing the mass swarm of zombies. Hiding behind the cars as she moves from one to another, crouching down to avoid the zombies.

Her trick was working so far as she made into the dark parking lot. Her only source of light being her torch and occasional flashes of lightning.

The pale heads crept around as she hid underneath the bottom of a car, letting the zombies shamble away from the door. Rolling out of the car, she didn't see the zombie creeping up behind her.

Rotten hands grabbed her shoulders as it pulls it teeth closer to her neck, Katherine trying to stay calm as she reaches her for so far trusty knife. Wincing as it nears her neck, she screams and cries as she throws the knife behind her. Burying it in between the eyes as it collapses to the floor, yanking the knife out.

Opening the door to the jail, a sense of relief fills Katherine's body. She's so close to her love, Ben. Using the flashlight to see, she starts to walk past all the cells. Hearing that familiar shuffle though, she stops in her tracks as a swarm of zombies and pale heads fall out of the cells.

"Ben, just hold on a little longer," She says, determined but scared as she raises her handgun and blasts away. More determined than ever before, one zombie down. Another zombie down. Switching ammo, she dispatches more of them. For the first time since Irons, she isn't feeling scared or worried.

After a couple minutes standoff, Katherine stood tall and proud as all the zombies were dealt with, running down the hall to Ben's cell, her eyes went wide with happiness as she saw that he was alive.

"Ben!" She smiled largely, her full pink lips the happiest they've been all night. Quickly unlocking his gate, she rushed over to Ben and immediately embraced her love.

"Katherine, oh thank god you're safe!" Ben hugged her back tightly, the reported had been worried for her safety, "I didn't know that you were still alive. I'm so glad you're here."

Katherine kissed Ben on the lips as he deepens the kiss, the two lovers content to stay in each other's arms for a few minutes.

"I know a way out," Ben tells Katherine, "This City has gone to hell and the longer we stay here, the shorter our lives will be,"

Katherine nods her head as Ben twirls her hair with his fingers as she gives him her flamethrower. "Trust me Ben, it's so dangerous out there. Something is wrong with all the people. Everyone is like a zombie."

Ben sighs, looking deep into her eyes as he rests his head on top of hers. "I'll tell you everything when we get out of here, but you have to follow me."

The two lovers held hands as they progressed through the city, Katherine feeling relieved to be with someone instead of being alone after having spent the last couple of hours stalked by irons and all the creatures.

Making it to the outside, Ben and Katherine raced through the city hand in hand as a couple of zombie dogs followed them as the night seemed to get brighter, safety and survival was on the horizon and before Katherine knew it, the dogs were gone and the path Ben took had led them out of the city as they rushed into a car he had hidden in case Irons had arrested him and he needed a quick get away.

"So what do we do now babe?" Katherine asked Ben as he drove off, her white playsuit still soaking wet but otherwise intact as they left Raccoon City behind without a second thought. Perhaps they actions would make the survival of a cop and a searching sister easier.

"We need to regroup, lay low for a while before taking Umbrella down. They're behind all of this, I didn't tell you any of this because the chief is involved. I didn't know if you would believe me if I told you how evil he is," He spares her a heartwarming glance as Katherine let's out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, Ben. I believe the chief was up to no good. I have first hand experience. Wait a minute, Ben? My father has nothing to do with any of this right?" Katherine asks as the runaway and her lover successfully escape the horror of Raccoon City.


End file.
